Mais reste fort
by aririrou
Summary: Je me souviens. Tout avait dérapé. Tu en avais assez. Tu ne pouvais plus supporter ce fardeau. Et ta fierté mal placée t'avais empêchée d'en parler. En même temps, qui aurait encore eu confiance en un adulte après ce qu'il t'as fait subir? -POV NARUTO- On s'entends qu'ici on va parler d'un VIOLE hein. Âme sensible, s'abstenir.
1. Prologue

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu aurais du le dire.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

Je me souviens. Tous ces gestes déplacés. En classe. Ton malaise. Ton sentiment de faiblesse. Ta presque impuissance face à la situation. Je me souviens. Tout avait dérapé. Tu en avais assez. Tu ne pouvais plus supporter ce fardeau. Et ta fierté mal placée t'avait empêché d'en parler. En même temps, qui aurait encore eu confiance en un adulte, après ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? Pourquoi, aussi ? Pourquoi ces choses ignobles se produisent-elles ? C'est catégoriquement dégoutant. C'est révoltant. C'est rageant. C'est tout. Pourquoi à de jeunes enfants ? Pourquoi à des adolescents ? Pourquoi à des personnes sans défense ? Dans ton cas, adolescent de seize ans. Seize ans, tu te rends compte? Bien sûr que tu t'en rends compte, puisque c'est ton âge. Mais sérieusement, es-tu du même avis que moi ? C'est réciproque, vu la façon dont tu as réagi. Malgré tout, cela n'était en aucun cas la solution… De toute façon, qui suis-je pour te faire la morale? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai vécu cette atrocité, devenue régulière au fil du temps. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai souffert au point d'en arriver là…

On m'a souvent dit que ces actes puérils étaient effectués en convoitise de domination. Que ce n'était pas à cause du manque. Je hais cet adulte. Je hais cet homme censé nous instruire. Nous apprendre. Cet homme en lequel nous accordions une confiance aveugle. Sans jamais se douter, même pas un seul instant. Ça avait été un choc quand tu me l'avais dit.

Cette manie que tu avais quand quelqu'un te touchait.

Cette démangeaison de t'isoler le plus possible.

J'étais le seul à pouvoir t'approcher, ou même t'ébouriffer les cheveux quand l'envie me prenait. Te rassurer en te serrant dans mes bras quand tu allais mal. Dès que les autres étaient trop près de toi, tu te mettais à hyperventiler. Et moi je me chargeais d'éloigner les groupies trop près à ton goût. On en était même rendu à attendre dans la classe, après la sonnerie, le temps que les jeunes sortent et que les couloirs se vident. Pendant ce temps, tu restais assis à ta place, tendu, fixant devant toi un point invisible. La classe de mathématiques était la seule que tu voulais éviter à tout prix. On se demande pourquoi… Tss. Un homme d'environ quarante-sept ans donnait les cours. Ledit homme te portait des attentions particulières. Il t'appelait de cinq à sept fois, par périodes. De plus, tu étais un élève modèle, ce qui rendait cela encore plus louche. À chaque fois, tu me regardais, paniqué, avant de te lever de ta chaise. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur tes tempes et tu devenais tout tremblant, les autres pensaient que tu faisais de la fièvre. Une fois devant son bureau, il te demandait d'aller chercher une chaise et de t'asseoir à ses côtés.

_« Rapproche-toi, sinon tu n'entendras pas mes explications », disait-il doucement._

Tu ne bougeais pas. Ensuite, il empoignait une patte de chaise, de façon à ce que sa main soit placée entre tes deux cuisses. Lentement mais sûrement, tu te retrouvais avec son genou collé à ton entrecuisse droit. Tes yeux se fermaient fortement, pour ne pas laisser couler une seule larme. Ta respiration se coupait et tes poings se serraient.

Parfois -souvent- tu devais rester un peu plus longtemps que les autres après l'heure. De trois heures quarante-cinq à quatre heures quinze environ, ou même quatre heures vingt-cinq, cela dépendait des jours. Je t'attendais devant l'entrée de l'école. Tu revenais en larmes, et moi, l'idiot de première, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Bien sûr, tu ne me disais que des bribes au début. Tu disais qu'il t'avait fait mal, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'en formaliser. De mon côté, je montais sur mes grands chevaux et disais que j'allais lui donner une raclée. Chose que je n'ai pas faite. Quel imbécile j'étais… D'ordinaire, je devais te porter, puisque tu vacillais comme une flamme sur le point de s'éteindre, après ces quelques minutes terrifiantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Avez-vous aimé? Quelles sont vos interrogations? Que va-t-il se passer?<strong>

**Laissez un avis!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà la suite.**

**Notre Naruto est en plein conflit intérieur, vous allez voir, plusieurs questions se bousculent dans sa tête.**

**Sinon, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Où nous en sommes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, je viens, et viendrai te voir tous les jours. Je m'assieds et m'assiérai à ton chevet, observant ton visage inerte. Me remémorant ainsi qu'il y a moins de deux semaines, ledit professeur a été incarcéré pour… v… viol répétitif sur mineur. Ces mots me répugnent. De mon côté, j'ai été interrogé, puisque nous sommes très, très proches… En couple.

**Flash-back**

« …Et tu as trouvé cette lettre sur son lit, au moment où tu entrais dans sa chambre. Tu as couru jusqu'au sous-sol après avoir entendu un bruit et tu l'as retrouvé, pendu au plafond. Ensuite, tu l'as décroché puis tu as appelé la police, est-ce bien cela, Naruto?

- ...Ouais », murmurais-je d'une voix cassée, les yeux plein d'eau et la tête baissée.

**Fin flash-back**

À cette vision, je déglutis. Toi, avec une… ceinture, autour du….

Je ferme les yeux fortement et serre les poings. Puis je les vois, ces bouts de papier. Ces bouts de papier qui trônaient sur ton lit. Avec une écriture manuscrite soigneusement formée. Pliés en deux. Oui, pliés en deux. Bien en vue. C'était la première chose que j'avais remarqué en entrant dans ta chambre…

Cette lettre… exprimait ta peine. Elle représentait ton sentiment. Tu étais à bout. Arrivé jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être stupide ! Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué ? C'était pourtant évident ! Et moi qui… qui prenais le temps de te demander si tu allais bien…

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Malgré tout, tu aurais dû me le dire. Je sais que je ne suis pas le petit ami du siècle, que je suis un parfait imbécile, et ainsi de suite, mais je t'aime et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te protéger. T'aider à régler tout cela sans que… sans en arriver là. En fait, j'en arrive à la conclusion que je ne te mérite pas. Je suis indigne de toi. Et je me méprise pour mon ignorance. Je suis tellement bête… Raaah ! Quel con, quel con, quel con !

Une traîtresse de larme roule sur ma joue. Mon poing toujours serré l'essuie d'un geste rageur. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Ce n'est pas moi la victime, c'est toi. C'est toi qui aurais eu le droit de pleurer si… mais tu ne peux pas pour le moment.

D'un côté, je t'en veux. Tu as fait une tentative de… de…

Et moi ? Tu y as pensé ?

Oh, mais quel culot j'ai ! Je fais un putain d'égoïste ! Comment je peux t'en vouloir après ce que tu as vécu ? Mais… mais. Mais. Il y a un "mais". Mais pourquoi avoir préféré cela, plutôt que parler de ta douleur ? Tu aurais pu au moins me le dire, nous aurions trouvé une solution bien plus adéquate ! Confiance est un facteur de ta décision, sans doute. Fierté aussi, orgueil… Surtout.

Avais-tu confiance en moi? Oui, non… Non. Non. Non ou oui? Je penche dangereusement sur le non. Ça me blesse… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu confiance en moi? Ou tafierté. Bien sûr… Ta fierté ! Putain de fierté à la con ! C'est à cause de toi, tout ça ! FIERTÉ DE MERDE ! Tss. Non, c'est parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi. L'orgueil, toi, c'est certain, t'étais de la partie. Va crever, maudit orgueil.

Vraiment, tout se bouscule dans ma tête… Peut-être devrais-je méditer un tantinet... Ce serait bénéfique pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Maudit sois-tu, sale professeur de maths. J'espère que tu vas finir ta vie dans d'atroces souffrances et regrets. Que tu sois rongé de l'intérieur. T'es fini, en prison. Jamais tu n'en ressortiras.

Et toi, réveilles- toi. Tu dois ouvrir les yeux, car moi sans toi, ça n'existe pas. Tu comprends ? Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours,

Sasuke…

* * *

><p><strong>C'était bien ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?<strong>

**Laissez-moi une review. Et si ce chapitre ne convient pas… bah désolée, je dois avouer que j'ai galéré à expliquer le sentiment, etc. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre.**

**Bref, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

.

.

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\**

**Le titre de cette fic sera changé d'ici le prochain chapitre!**

**Nouveau titre: Mais reste fort**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>À toi, Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Je n'en peux plus. Tous ces gestes déplacés. De trop. Aujourd'hui c'était de trop. Vraiment trop… Trop souvent… Trop. J'ai mal. Il m'a déchiré les entrailles. Encore. Et si je ne fais pas quelque chose, tout cela va recommencer demain. Et après-demain. Et à chaque dernière période, où nous terminons habituellement en mathématiques, le temps que toi tu m'attendes à l'entrée. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Le sais-tu ? Je sais que moi, je n'en peux plus. Mes larmes ne veulent plus couler, j'ai épuisé toute ma réserve. Réserve supposée suffire pour une vie. Mon corps est sale, marqué à jamais. En moi, tout est déchiré. Dans ma tête, c'est le bordel. Plus rien ne fonctionne. Plus rien ne va. Je ne peux plus, simplement. Mais, merci de m'avoir porté, chaque soir où c'est arrivé. Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi. Merci pour tout. La mort de mes parents, ainsi que celle de mon grand frère n'aident en rien la situation... Toutes ces choses, regroupées ensemble… N'essaie pas d'imaginer.<p>

Mais, s'il te plaît, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Pardonne-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit. Pardonne-moi, sinon je mourrai dans ma mort. Mon cœur sera définitivement écorché de cicatrices qu'on ne peut guérir. Comme celles que je dois supporter tous les jours. Mais en cette journée, celle de ma libération, tout va aller mieux. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Surtout, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, au passé, au présent et au futur, qui n'existera pas pour moi. Je suis désolé, mais comme je l'ai mentionné, ça me fait trop mal. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Je ne le serai jamais. Je ne suis pas aussi entêté que toi. Je n'aurai pas la chance de te surpasser en ce domaine un jour.

Toi, par contre, toi. Toi, je t'interdis de me suivre là où je vais. Formellement. Désolé, encore. Je t'aime tellement… Je me déteste pour cela. Je me déteste de te laisser. Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu vas ressentir quand...

Merci de m'avoir aimé.

* * *

><p><em>Ces mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Ils me détruisent. Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer ? Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas fait le lien ?<em>

_Mes larmes ne veulent plus couler._

_Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Le sais-tu ?_

_Ne m'en veux pas._

_Je t'aimais au passé, je t'aime au présent et t'aimerai au futur._

_Il n'existera pas pour moi._

_Il n'existera pas._

_Jamais._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Je t'interdis de venir là où je vais._

_Je t'aime._

**Flash-Back**

_« NON ! SASUKE ! NON, RÉVEILLE-TOI, BÂTARD ! JE T'EN PRIE, SASUKE ! SASUKEEEEEEE, hurlait-il, son corps secoué par de violents sanglots._

_- T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE M'FAIRE ÇA, PUTAIN ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! SASUKE, J'T'EN PRIE ! »_

**Fin Flash-Back**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé pour aujourd'hui, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Ce fut difficile encore pour moi à faire ressortir l'émotion… Dites-moi si c'est à améliorer, s'il vous plaît. Oh, et en passant, si vous n'aviez pas compris, cette fiction n'est pas nécessairement écrite dans l'ordre chronologique.<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bon, premièrement, je remercie la seule personne qui a essayé de m'aider pour mon blanc v.v sincèrement merci à cette personne.**

**Je voudrais dire merci à kitsune de me laisser reviews anonyme. C'est très agréable :)**

**Merci aux autres :) En passant, j'espère que vous serez contentes/content car ce chapitre, c'est le plus long dans toute la fic v.v 955 mots! **

**Bonne lecture.**

**°'°'°VERSION NON CORRIGÉ°'°'°**

* * *

><p><strong>Il t'as complètement détruit<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Naruto<strong>

Tu étais de nature si fier avant. Tu marchais la tête haute, les épaules voûtés et le torse bombé. Bon, j'exagère un peu… à peine. Ça a été la première chose qui m'ai attiré chez toi. Ta manière de te comporter, si froid, mais à la fois si mystérieux. Tous t'adoraient. Tu étais en quelque sorte l'idole des élèves de l'école. Même que tu devais te cacher pour ne pas te faire assaïr par tes groupes de fans. Et moi j'étais ridiculement jaloux.

Tellement beau, avec tes cheveux de jais contrastant furieusement avec ta peau laiteuse. Rendant du même passage les filles complètement ivres de ta finesse. Ton style, ton tempérament, tes passe-temps influençait ton entourage. Aimé et respecté, admiré et copié. Tu était premier de classe, les enseignants ne se gênaient pas en t'utilisant toujours comme modèle.

"Naruto, encore en retard? Vous devriez prendre exemple sur monsieur Sasuke.."

Et puis, j'avais décidé de devenir ton rival. Je t'ai poussé dans tes retranchements, je t'ai poussé à me reconnaître. Puis tu m'a reconnu. Nous sommes devenus plus que de simples amis. Des meilleurs amis. L'un sans l'autre n'existait plus. Les autres garçons était jaloux. Ils enviaient ma place auprès de toi.

Mais la différence étant qu'eux voulaient être populaires. Contrairement à moi, qui t'appréciais pour de vrai. Un peu trop même.. Le premier de nous deux à avoir franchi la limite entre l'amitié et l'amour, ça a été toi. Toi, mon coeur, mon chaton, mon petit corbeau, mon amant. Je me souviens très bien de cette journée..

Voilà qui tu étais et qui tu demeure toujours à mes yeux.

« Pauvre Sasuke-kun, il a dû souffrir.. disais Sakura.

C'est qu'une fiotte, moi j'me serais pas laissé faire! insinuait Kiba.

Ferme la, tu te serais laissé faire toi aussi. exposait Shikamaru.

Bah en fin de compte, il était pas si fort que ça.. répliquait Ino. »

Ces personnes se fabulaient tes amis, quelle hypocrisie. Plein de gens ont fait de même. Ils t'ont tournés le dos. Sakura en te traitant comme un petit chiot incapable de rien et Kiba en te traitant de faiblard. Ta réputation a été traînée dans la boue. Maintenant, la plupart sont dégoûtés, d'autres sont révoltés.

Tout ça à cause d'un sale fils de pute! Un connard!

Je me retourne à l'entente d'un bruit de porte. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rosé entre, légèrement hésitante. En m'apercevant elle arrête tout mouvement.. Quelque secondes passe avant qu'elle n'envisage de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle s'avance, doucement, puis se positionne à mes cotés. Mon regard se tourne vers toi.. Tu es tellement beau, étendu au milieux de ces drap blancs. Ton teint maladif contraste avec ta chevelure d'ébène et tes cils d'un noir d'encre. Tes cils... tes paupières fermés.. tes yeux. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me perdre à nouveau dans cette nuit sombre et étoilé qu'est ton regard.

« Hum.. S-.. salut Naruto. Comment vas-tu..? me questionne-t-elle. »

Je ne répond pas. Ça ne me tente pas de répondre. Quelle importance de comment je vais si toi tu es encore dans se stupide coma?!

D-dans un coma.. coma... coma? Est-ce vraiment un coma? Tu n'es pas plutôt endormis? Oui, ce terme me convient mieux. Tu t'es plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, voilà tout.

« Naruto, tu pourrais au moins me répon.. elle n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me lève et me retourne brusquement pour lui hurler dessus.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, Sakura?! Fou moi la paix! Tu croyais quoi en débarquant ici? Tu t'imaginais que je pétais la forme alors que mon petit ami est dans le co.. Tu me demandes si je vais bien! C'est la meilleure, sérieusement! Je croyais que t'était assez intelligente pour constater de toi même que non, je ne vais pas bien! Alors maintenant, fou moi la paix bordel de merde et vas t'en! Je n'ai rien à te dire.. »

Elle me dévisage, essayant de trouver une quelconque faille dans mon regard. Son manège dure quelque minutes, restant positionnés sans bouger. Moi, debout à deux pouce de sa figure et elle, la tête haute, le dos droit, le visage crispé par ma soudaine montée de colère.

Elle fini par baisser ses yeux d'un vert âcre, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. L'air dans la pièce s'étant considérablement alourdis, elle décide de quitter. Un claquement de talons haut résonne jusqu'à la porte, Sakura me jette un dernier regard qu'elle aurait voulu foudroyant et elle fini par disparaître derrière le mur blanc. Je me rassoie sur le petit tabouret, passant une main dans mes cheveux blés. Tss.. C'était vraiment de trop. Finalement, je me relève d'un air agacé, prend mon manteau et sors presque en courant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, comment c'était? Vous avez aimés l'apparition de Sakura? Moi en tout cas je me suis trouvé intelligente d'y avoir pensé v.v<strong>

**Bref, le prochain chapitre sera publié quand ça me tentera. Biensûr avant il va falloir que ce chapitre soit corrigé. **

**À bientôt et laissez une petite review si vous n'êtes pas trop pressés.**** T-T**


End file.
